


Bi Disaster Support Group

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epilogue What Epilogue, Fluff, Harry is a bi disaster, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post War, So Is Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was Hermione’s idea that Harry should find a support group, after coming out as bi, but it was Draco who specified it should be a, “Bi Disaster Support Group.” It's a good idea, but getting people interested may be a bit tricky.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148





	Bi Disaster Support Group

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure whether or not this will end up being multiple stories or just the one. Started as a conversation on Tumblr and now here we are. From one bi disaster to another.

It was Hermione’s idea that Harry should find a support group, after coming out as bi, but it was Draco who specified it should be a, “_Bi Disaster Support Group.”_

Harry clicked his tongue disdainfully at the title, “Don’t you think that’s a bit… mean?” he asked, disapprovingly.

Draco smirked, giving him a look which said, _Where is the lie? _“I mean, your way of asking me out was nervously stammering at me, then shouting ‘would you like to dinner me sometime?’ So… if the shoe fits…” Draco shrugged. Harry huffed indignantly.

“We can’t all be gay legends, darling,” Pansy said with a smirk, examining her nails.

Draco chuckled despite himself, “Now now Pans, it’s not his fault. He lived a sheltered existence. And after all, when you’re asking out someone as beautiful as me well…”

“Conceited much?” Ron cut in.

“Oh darling,” Blaise said patting his shoulder. “You’re a bi disaster too.”

“Wha… who’s side are you on?” Ron snapped

“Well… when I asked you out you sort of stared at me like your brain left your body for a minute, and it took you at least ten minutes afterward to even understand I was asking you out.”

“And that was _with _my help,” Hermione added.

“Not you too,” Ron groaned.

“Well,” Hermione shrugged. “It’s nothing personal Ronald, but you did have a bit of trouble coming to grips with it all.”

“Right, so there’s me and Harry in this bi disaster group, who else is there?”

“I’d join,” Luna piped up. “Only I’m fairly confident in my gayness, so I don’t suppose I count.”

“If you ask me, Cormac should be tossed into the mix,” Ginny said absently reading a book. Everyone stopped and turned to look at her then, waiting for her to go on. Ginny looked up from the page she was reading on Horklumps and sighed. “None of you ever pays attention, remember when he was trying to get Hermione’s attention during sixth year?”

“Yes,” Ron and Hermione said in unison.

“He was also trying to get Ron’s attention, and Draco’s too.”

Draco snorted, “Fat bloody chance.”

“Wait…” Harry cut in. “So you’re telling me Cormac tried to hit on _my _boyfriend?”

“I mean, I don’t know how recently,” Ginny said.

“I’ll kick his arse,” Harry growled.

“Down boy,” Draco said patting his shoulder. “As noble as I find you attacking anyone who dares hit on me, trust me, there is no one in this world I would rather be with than you.” Harry blushed at Draco’s words, and Pansy and Hermione shared a look then.

“What about Neville?” Luna asked, after a moment.

“Confidently gay,” Draco said with a shrug.

“How do you know?” Harry asked.

Draco smiled, “Now now darling, just because I know a fellow gay doesn’t mean I’ve fancied them or they fancied me.”

“Doesn’t mean you haven’t shagged though, now does it?” Ginny cut in.

Draco’s eyes widened. “How in Salazar’s name did you hear that?”

“The walls have ears darling, we share a wall,” Ginny said.

“What now?” Harry asked. This time it was Draco who blushed.

“It was a one-time thing, we really weren’t compatible… he’s not really my type,” Draco ground out through clenched teeth.

“That’s true, Draco wasn’t _nearly _as vocal with Nev as he is with Harry,” Ginny replied.

Draco glared.

“Gin!” Harry said mortified.

“What? If I have to hear him moaning like a cat in heat at three am you all should have to feel my pain.”

“Well that’s an image of Draco I’ll never get out of my head,” Ron said, shuddering.

“Oh grow up Weasel, it’s not as if we haven’t all heard you and your boyfriend sneaking around.”

Pansy smirked, leaning into Hermione then, “I’ve never been so grateful to be a witch who knows how to properly put up a silencing spell.”

Hermione blushed profusely but nodded.

“Well, Blaise is very generous.”

“So we’ve heard,” Draco quipped.

“Alright, enough,” Harry said with a sigh. “As much as I would enjoy watching you two go at it, I’m trying to start a group here.”

“Kinky Potter, but I don’t share,” Blaise said.

“It was sarcasm,” Harry replied.

“Right,” Blaise eyed him, and Harry couldn’t help but feel a touch perturbed.

“Look, anyone who wants to join, can, but I just think it would be nice to have a small group of people who understand my plight here.”

Draco smiled and kissed his cheek. “As well you should darling.”

*

The group started out exceedingly small. Just three members at first. Harry, Ron, and Cormac, much to the surprise of both Harry and Ron who were fairly certain Cormac wouldn’t bother to show up. They had posted the sign on the 8th year common room wall for anyone who was interested in joining the Bi disaster support group, but it seemed few were particularly interested.

Harry sighed, deciding to start off the meeting first, “Hi, I’m Harry, and I’m a bi disaster,” he said.

“Hi Harry,” Ron replied.

“Potter,” Cormac said, folding his arms across his chest. Harry wasn’t sure what to make of the other boy’s hostile attitude but decided not to read too much into it. He had come after all.

“So… I’m not really sure what this meeting or group should really be about but I figured it was a way in which we could all share our experiences. I’ve only been dating a guy for about three months now, and it’s been great, but there are times where I just feel so lost in this world you know? It’s like, I had to learn all about the magical world and catch up when I was eleven and now dating a guy I feel like there’s this whole other world that I’m suddenly having to catch up on all over again,” Harry admitted. “I mean don’t get me wrong, I adore my boyfriend. I just… he’s so well versed and comfortable in this world… really in all the worlds. I still feel like I’m trying to find my footing somedays in the Wizarding World and here he is just… gliding through as if it’s nothing. I wish I could be like that sometimes, you know?” Ron nodded, and Cormac merely examined his nails, dispassionately. “Anyway, that’s my story, anybody else want to share?”

Ron nodded, “Hi, I’m Ron, and I’m a bi disaster. I’m kind of in the same boat, to be honest,” he admitted. “I mean, I know the Wizarding World fairly well, but it had never occurred to me that I could fall for a guy you know? I mean the only person I really thought I loved was Hermione, and then we realized after the war that we weren’t really into each other like that, and I’m so happy for her and Pans, but… for a while there I didn’t know what to do with myself. And then this guy comes along and completely just… changes my world and we become best mates and I don’t even realize that I’m slowly falling in love with him, and by the time he actually asks me out I’m so enamored and scared that I don’t even consciously realize that’s what’s happening. Honestly to this day, I don’t entirely believe it’s real.”

Harry smiled, turning to Cormac then, “What about you?” he asked.

Cormac sighed, “I’m Cormac, bi disaster, blah blah blah. Honestly… I’ve known I was bi for a while now, I wouldn’t even say I was a disaster, except that my boyfriend suggested I come,” he said. “I don’t really know why. Anyway, that’s why I’m here.”

“Okay, then,” Harry said.

“Well that went well,” Harry whispered to Ron after the meeting was over. Ron snorted.

“You mean it was awkward as all bloody hell because of Cormac,” he corrected.

“I mean, he made it less of a, two mates just hanging out, and more of a proper meeting, but all told it was a touch uncomfortable. I wonder who he’s dating.” 

“I’ve heard some Slytherin,” Harry replied.

“So we know he has a type,” Ron joked. Harry glared. “So what do you think we should do for the next meeting. How can we drum up interest in this sort of thing?”

Harry sighed at that, “I don’t know. I guess we have to try and find people out in the wild who might like to join. I’m sure there are more bi disasters roaming these halls than even realize it.”

Ron chuckled, “Sirius and Remus would have loved the idea.”

“Sirius was a gay disaster. Remus was one of the cool gays.”

“I believe Pansy called them, gay legends,” Ron said: at that, the two chuckled.

“He was at that,” Harry sighed, he missed his godfather terribly, and his boyfriend.

“Either way they’d be proud of you.”

“Somehow I doubt Sirius would be thrilled I was dating his cousin.”

“Yeah, that feels a little dirty sometimes. Especially since Sirius was like family and lived with the Potter’s for a while.”

Harry shrugged, “I mean the Malfoy’s were estranged from Sirius, and besides Sirius and dad were never blood-related. Although frankly your from a pureblood family on both sides, so you know… small pool isn’t it?”

Ron shuddered, “Don’t remind me. I don’t think there’s any Zabini in my bloodline?”

“I mean there will be now,” Harry said with a chuckle.

“Oh my gods, I hate you,” Ron groaned.

Harry grinned despite himself.

“Why exactly wasn’t I invited to this meeting of yours?” Seamus demanded, slamming down a flyer for the bi disaster support group on the table beside Harry the next afternoon at lunch.

“Er…”

“I mean, I’m more of a _gay _disaster, but frankly this is discrimination.”

“Er…”

Dean shook his head, sitting down on the other side of the table. “Let it go.”

“I won’t!” Seamus argued. “I should be included! I’m just as much of a disaster as any of you!” he said proudly.

“Maybe, don’t say that so proudly,” Draco said.

Seamus huffed.

Harry merely shrugged, “I mean, if you really want to be a part of the group, by all means, it was Draco’s idea to call it the bi disaster support group, and it just so happens that our first three members are bi, but I see no reason to keep any disasters out,” Harry said.

“Good,” Seamus said.

“Well, it looks like your little club is moving up in the world,” Draco remarked with a cheeky grin. “Good for you.”

“It’s all your fault,” Harry hissed. Draco smiled pressing a kiss to his cheek then. Harry couldn’t help but deflate. He could never stay properly mad at Draco, not when he was so adorable anyway.

* * *


End file.
